Lost World
by xXMusicLover0820Xx
Summary: Based off the game Ib. Amy Rose is a normal girl visiting an Art Gallery with her family. She's suddenly whisked away to a world created by a deceased artist and everything is out to get her. Meeting a black and crimson hedgehog along the way, can Amy get out of this fake world and go back to her own? Or will Guertena's Fabricated World get to her and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm taking a break from the story my partner and I have been working on so I can work on other stories such as this one! This is a Shadamy fanfic based on one of my favorite RPG video games, Ib. I recommend playing or watching a walkthrough/playthrough of Ib before reading this so it would make more sense. To summarize the game, it's about a little girl named Ib who goes off into the artistic and dangerous world of a deceased artist after leaping into a huge mural. To crush your expectations, this isn't ****_exactly_**** like the game (obviously). Ages, rose colors, some characters (OC) are added, and some sceneries may change. Other than that, the plot is somewhat the same. If you'd like, you can listen to "Memory (Ib's Theme)" and "Corelli La Folia (The Art Gallery)" from the Ib OST (Original Sound Track) to enhance the mood of this story. I'll put a cue on when you should play the music such as ****_* (insert title of song)._**** Enjoy the story! I'll see you at the bottom. Also, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the game Ib, or any of the music I'm suggesting you listen to!**

* * *

~Chapter One: Guertena Exhibition~

*** ****_Memory (Ib's Theme)_**

In the early evening, under a gray Friday sky, a light pink hedgehog–along with her brother and parents–were on there way to an art gallery. The pink hedgehog was staring intently out the car window, intrigued by the buildings and other vehicles passing by. This sixteen year old hedgehog is named Amelia Rose or as most people (or Mobians) call her Amy. Her soft curls of pink quills cascade down her shoulders all the way to her waist, but to prevent her side-bangs from covering her sparkling jade eyes, Amy wore a simple red headband. She sits in the perfect lady-like posture, back straight so she wouldn't wrinkle the white collared button-up longsleeve and the red tie she was wearing. Her hands were folded on top of her red skirt that ended just above her knees and her legs her crossed over one another, showing her black mid-calf socks and shiny red Mary-Janes. The only reasons to why she wore this is because Amy had just escaped school, they were in a hurry to get to the Art Gallery, and it was fancy enough for such an event for Amy to not even change it.

Amy continues to stare at the landscape outside before being roughly shoved on the ribcage by her brother's elbow. Austin Rose, Amy's seventeen year old brother, rolls his blue eyes with tiny specks of gold at her lack of attention before shaking his head, making his white quills shake in place and adding a soft smile at the end. He wears black denim jeans, a turquoise collared polo, and some brown Aldo shoes. Red headphones were drilled into his ears, blocking sounds from the outside world to reach his own world. He sits beside Amy with an empty chair in the middle, making his seat next to the other window. Austin points to the passenger seat before bobbing his head to whatever song he was listening to.

Sitting on the passenger seat, facing her only daughter was Amy's mother. She's a white hedgehog with wavy curls pulled into a loose bun and shining cobalt blue eyes. Amy's mother wears a black dress that ends on the knees, red blazer, a pearl necklace, black stocking, and black Peep-Toe Heels. "Did you remember everything, Amy?" She asked.

Amy nods her head once before going back to the car window, her jade eyes examining a park they just drove by. "What about you handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your ninth birthday," Amy's mom questioned.

The pink hedgehog searches around for a few seconds before pulling out a white, lace handkerchief with the name "Amelia Rose" stitched in cursive and in black thread. Her mom nods before turning around, her blue eyes studying the road ahead of them. "Keep it safe in your pocket. _Don't_ _lose it._"

Amy nods lightly, turning her head towards her brother who had a smirk upon his face. She returns his smug grin with a playful one before turning her head towards the window once more. Austin huffs, crossing his arms and whispering the lyrics of his song. The car is embodied by silence in exception of Austin's singing.

"It looks like we're here!" Amy and Austin's dad announced, pulling up to a towering blue building. Their dad is a red hedgehog with floopy bangs and slicked back quills. Like anyone attending this artistic ocassion, he wears something semi-formal such as a red collared button-up, black dress shoes, and black denim jeans. Amy, a big art enthusiast, destroys her perfect lady-like posture and peers through the wind-shield of their gray car. Austin laughs silently as his sister's anticipation before putting his headphones away. Afterall, how can he speculate the paintings when Fall Out Boy is blasting into his ears?

_*** Corelli La Folia (The Art Gallery)**_

After finding a good parking space in the endless sea of cars, Amy and her family saunter over to the art gallery. "Today, we're going to see paintings by the artist, Guertena!" Amy's mom exclaimed, glancing at her daughter, knowing very well that she loves art.

She faces Austin, noticing his bored face already, "Not just paintings, Austin. Murals, sculptures, and models, too!" Austin shrugs his shoulders. His mom knows he's into sports and music rather than art. Well, he can live through a couple of hours of art if Amy can last two hours of Austin's Basketball Game and Talent Show.

"Let's ask the front desk for some pamphlets," Amy's dad suggested, leading his wife to the receptionist table, worked by a tall mongoose in a black suit.

Amy's green eyes travel over to the entrance. The paintings of abstract and unique sculptures got the pink hedgehog excited to memorize, decipher, and gaze into the beauty of Guertena's works. Amy tapped her mom's shoulder. "May I go see the exhibits by myself? I promise to meet you guys back at the entrance!" Amy begged, expanding her jade eyes to win her parents over.

Amy's parents stared at each other in uncertainty. "Oh! Well, um…" Her mom uttered, glancing at her husband for an answer. She didn't like to leave Amy by herself. Her daughter was known for wondering off and losing track of time.

Austin sighs and steps in, "Let her go. She's sixteen. She knows what's right and what's wrong. If you'd like, I can go look for her after we get the pamphlets and we can look at the exhibits together. How does that sound, Ames?" His eyes dart to his little sister who nods, agreeing to Austin's proposition.

After hearing Austin, Amy's mom glances back at her daughter. "Oh, alright, but don't go too far. Okay, Amelia?"

Amy nods and glances at her brother who gives her a thumbs up and a wink, "See ya in a few minutes, Ames."

Before anything else could happen, Amy rushes off into the gallery. First, her eyes are met with a gigantic floor painting of what seems to be an Angler Fish in the ocean. She makes her way over to the podium to see the title of the painting. Abyss of the Deep…

_Hm…what a very creative title! This painting looks so real that I can leap inside and swim with the fish! Although, I wouldn't want to do that in real life…_Amy thought, chuckling to herself.

Amy turns to see another passageway, leading even deeper into the Art Gallery. She walks through and the first thing her jade eyes catch is a sculpture of a red rose. Amy tilts her head slightly at the rose model.

_It looks as if it's resembling a person's heart. What's the name of this sculpture, again?…oh that's right! Embodiment of Spirit. I wonder why it's shaped like a heart, though…_Amy thinks, holding her chin before her head returns up right again.

A little hedgehog, no more than eight years old, tugs on her shirt. "Hey, Miss!" Amy turns her attention to the little boy hanging onto the velvet ropes that restricts people from touching the painting. "Dare me to pick up those petals?!" He asks enthusiastically, pointing to the fallen red petals scattered throughout the ground near the sculptures.

Amy shakes her head at his childishness. "No. The staff will get mad," Amy reasons as the littke boy narrows his eyebrows.

"You're booooorrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!" The little hedgehog boy comments before stomping off to find his mother. Amy rolls her eyes before a small smile graces her features.

The hallway of paintings were the same process for Amy. She would stare at the painting, portrait, or model, look for the title, decipher the meaning, then press on. When she gets to a painting of a man hanging by his foot, she was immediately intrigued, but someone was already examining the piece of art. A black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and emotionless ruby eyes. He wears a gray button-up collared longsleeve, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The black hedgehog also wears black denim jeans with a chain hanging off the side, brown dress shoes, and a black leather jacket tied around his waist.

Amy taps his shoulder. "May I observe the painting with you?" She asks politely. Amy couldn't see his face nor the painting no matter how much she moved or what angle she tilted her head.

The black hedgehog grunted before replying in a deep voice. "No. Go look at some other painting, girly! I'll finish when I'm finished. Then you can 'observe' all you want," the black hedgehog spat, crossing his arms and staring intently at the painting once more.

_What a jerk! No matter. He's bound to leave sooner or later…Speaking of annoying guys, where's Austin? He told me that he's going to find me after he gets pamphlets. How long does it take to get papers when you're first in line? _Amy asks herself, wondering about the gallery, searching frantically for her brother or parents.

Amy then comes across a flight of stairs. She eyes them up and down, moving to the side to see a couple more paintings and sculptures. _Maybe they're upstairs? Couldn't hurt to look. _The rose pink hedgehog logically thought, starting to trudge up the stairs.

Amy was right. More paintings, scuptures, and models cover the upper floor, but no parents or brother. _Maybe that's cause I just checked the right wing of the floor. Maybe they are on the other side! _Amy thought. She took her time getting to the left wing. Afterall, she might not get this chance to visit an art gallery again. Amy studied every portrait and model there is to see. Finally, she gets to a big mural that takes up the entire wall and hallway that connects to the left wing. The painting was filled with various forms and colors. Some not being able to decipher.

_Fabricated World…World of Lies? This mural is definitely big! Is this Guertena's final masterpiece? _Amy thought. When she reavhed her final thought the lights start to flicker before completely filling the space with darkness._  
_

**_* Turn off the music (This is a command by the way XD)_**

"Th-The lights!" Amy screams, gazing upwards and seeing the ceiling light give one last flicker before giving up.

Amy runs out through the left wing and goes down to the bottom floor where the Abyss of the Deep painting was only to see not a single person around. Not even that little hedgehog boy or that rude black hedgehog. Amy scrunches her nose in surprise and wonders about the bottom floor of the gallery. She passes by The Coughing Man, a painting she saw earlier. Amy walks by it, but she suddenly hears a cough. Dismissing it as her imagination, Amy continued to walk through the dimly lighted gallery.

After getting gernerally creeped out by small noises and the thought that some paintings might have switched, Amy goes back up the stairs and to the upper floor of the Art Gallery. She couldn't open the exit door nor any of the windows. Even the Emergency Exits wouldn't work! Amy was stuck in the Art Gallery. She goes back to the Fabricated World mural only to find blue paint dripping by the corner of the frame. Amy taps the paint and lifts up her finger. The paint is fresh considering it was still wet.

**SPLAT!**

******SPLAT!**

**********SPLAT!**

**************SPLAT!**

**SPLAT!**

**************SPLAT!**

**SPLAT!**

Amy turns her head to see letters splattered across the floor in red paint. She gasps in horror after realizing what it was saying: COME AMY. Amy's attention snaps back to the painting, wondering if it has anything to do with the events occurring Right below the blue paint was text written in the same shade of blue paint. "Come down below, Amy. I'll show you someplace secret," Amy repeated slowly, reading over the words.

Seeing no other way of escaping nor finding her parents or brother, Amy heeds the instructions and makes her way down the stairs from the left wing. She gets to the first attraction which was the gigantic fish painting, Abyss of the Deep. The velvet rope which restrained anyone from touching the floor mural was discarded somewhere and blue footprints were leading into the painting.

Amy's green eyes scan over the mural. She jumps back when she saw the Angler Fish suddenly move and swim towards the black circle in the middle of the portrait. Amy glanced over her shoulder, her eyes longily search for any signs of Mobians inside the once overflowing Art Gallery. Her eyes travel back to the Abyss of the Deep mural. She didn't want to go, but her curiousity was getting the best of her. Amy felt a tugging sensation in her gut, telling her to dive inside the painted waters and face whatever is down there.

Finally, she gave in. Amy steps into the water and lifted her arms up to do somewhat of a 'Pencil Dive'. Her jade eyes were concealed by her eyelids as the pink hedgehogette felt nothing more than the cold water around her body. She opens them just in time to see the Angler Fish approach her. Amy tightly shuts her eyes once more wondering if her time has come. She feels a loud splash and cold darkness is all her jade eyes could see…

* * *

**You have reached the end of Chapter One! If you know the game, you probably know what'll happen. All you have to do in my story is find out which characters are playing which role. Please favorite! Also, drop a review on which Sonic character should play 'Mary'. I'm still undecided on that. And leave a review on which ending I should do first. Just to assure you, I'm going to do all the Ib endings (Ib All Alone: All Versions, Together Forever, Welcome to the World of Guertena, Memories Crannies, and Promise of Reunion). I just need help on which one I should do first. If you're tired of my 'Music Cues' feel free to tell me and I'll stop them.**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and favorite! Also, play or watch the game, Ib. It's an awesome game. It's impossible not to cry whenever a bad ending happens. In my opinion, anyway. Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I'm back with another chapter! As always, please review because it will help me a lot with the characters and the first ending I'm going to do. For this chapter, to enhance the creepy mood, you can listen to "Disappearance" from the Ib OST (Official Sound Track.) This song is basically played throughout this chapter. Very creepy song which fits the position Ib/Amy are in considering they are just coping with being in the Fabricated World of Guertena.**

**Enough of my ranting. At the end of the story, there are some information you can include in the reviews to help me with the story. Kind of like a voting thing. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib, or the music I'm suggesting you listen while reading. Enjoy and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Embodiment of Spirit

_*** Disappearance**_

A light pink hedgehog lies on the floor, nearly unconscious. Her eyelids flutter open, exposing her sparking jade eyes to the cobalt blue room. The sight nearly shocked her back to unconsciousness, but she regained composure. Amy lightly got back up on her feet, fixing her headband as she does so.

_The last thing I remember was that Angler Fish approaching me, but that happened after I dived into the water…Am I under the gallery? _Amy thought. She turns around to find a cobalt blue wall, but no stairs. Amy bit her lip, wondering how she can escape this nightmare.

There were two paintings of the same ocean, waves, and rocks. The only difference was one sea was crystal blue. Very crystal blue that you can even see the coral and sand on the bottom. _If only such an ocean existed. _Amy commented, mentally slapping herself for making sarcastic jokes at a time like this.

The other…was blood red as if a massacre happened in the waves. Fishes and other dead organisms of the ocean floated on the surface. The stomachs of the fish were gouged out as well as there eyes. An innocent seal had a knife in it's neck and the same traits as the other fish. Amy immediately felt disgusted. She was so startled by the violence and blood coming from the painting. There were two hallways starting by each painting.

Amy glanced towards the hallway starting by the crystal clear sea. _Blue seas it is! Blue seas mean good things, right? _Amy decided marching off in the direction of the innocent sea painting.

The wall of the hallway was filled with light blue letters splattered everywhere. They seem to be spelling 'COME COME COME COME' so Amy assumed she was going the right way. When Amy reached the end of the hallway, she sees a beautiful light pink rose with white tips in a gray vase in front of a blue door. She gazed at the beauty and gently touched the velvet petals with her index finger. It looked too beautiful to be real! The flower had fourteen petals as of now. Amy thought a fragile flower such as this rose couldn't be left alone. She took the beautiful flower and tucked it under her red headband so it would be safe a secure.

Amy bit her bottom lip as she examined the blue door blocked by the table and moved beside the table that held the gray vase. She pushed the table to the side with ease and opened the door. When Amy opened the door, she was met woth a large portrait of a white wolf with long blue hair. The strangest thing was that the wolf's hair was draping over the frame as if it was going to jump out and chase you at any second. Amy slowly stepped towards the portrait, unsure if she was doing the right actions. Under the portrait was a platinum plague.

_"When the rose wilts, you too will rot away."_

Amy furrowed her eyebrows at the sentence and gently touched the rose tucked away in her headband. The painting suddenly spits out a blue key with magnificent engravings. She picked up the key and placed into the right pocket of her skirt. Before the pink hedgehog could leave the room, the painting of the white wolf suddenly smiles largely, showing it's sharp teeth. Amy immediately felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the fox and basically sprinted out of the room.

Once the rose pink hedgehog got out of the room, she took the light pink rose from her headband and inspected it up close. _So this fragile rose is my life? If it wilts away, I'm going to die with it? Why does my last name have to be 'Rose'? Stupid Irony. Hm…Embodiment of Spirit, literally. _Amy comments, sighing for the fact that she'll die if this rose wilts. She pictures the rose sculpture from the museum and sighs when she remembered that little hedgehog boy who wanted to pluck the petals. If that little boy knew the predicament she was in right now.

Amy holds the rose close to her heart, not wanting anyone to touch or hurt it. The thorns prick her palm, but she was too busy protecting it with her life to care. _I'm not letting this thing out of my sight! One little mistake causes a petal fall off and I'm done for! _Amy harshly thought, clutching the rose tighter.

Instead of the light blue letters telling Amy to go to the rose earlier, they were replaced with red letters: TH IE F TH IE F TH IE F. Amy glances down at the rose, the blue carpet in the background. She suddenly felt queasy about everything. She didn't like it here.

**SPLAT!**

**SPLAT!**

**SPLAT!**

Amy jumps back from the sudden noise, shielding the rose with her body. Red letters were splattered on the ground in front of the pink hedgehog. _TH IE F? Thief? I'm not a thief! I'll show you! _Amy silently declared in her head. She runs back to the door, scrutinizing the area for the gray vase in which she found the rose in the first place. The table was found against the wall and not where Amy last left it. Out of all the creepy stuff that happened today, a moving table was the most normal thing that Amy had experienced. Amazing…

Amy placed the pink, white-tipped rose into the water of the gray vase and witness two new petals sprout, making sixteen petals instead of fourteen. The pink hedgehog nods her head at the work she did, feeling completely renewed and fresh before turning around. When she takes a single step, Amy feels a tugging sensation in her gut, yelling for her to come back and take the rose. She shakes her head and makes a run for it, but the tugging feeling turns into a barrage of punches, demanding to take back the rose. Amy had no other choice, but to take the fragile flower.

She stomps up to the table and ever-so-gently takes the rose from the safety of the vase. Amy speculates the bottom of the vase to find no water at all. Her eyes narrow, but quickly dismiss it. She sees a small piece of paper taped the wall right next to the table. "You and the rose are connected. You know the weight of your own life," Amy read aloud.

_So my gut's going to be the one that makes all the decisions. Good to know. _Amy thought bitterly, grumbling to herself before going back to the two paintings of different seas. As much as Amy didn't want to, she had no other choice but to go with the hallway of the bloody sea of decaying sea animals.

At the other side of the hallway, Amy sees another painting titled 'The Geometric Fish'. Amy smirked, feeling another smart-aleck comment coming up. _Nice to see a fish that's not dead after that picture. _Amy comments, mentally slapping herself. Her jade eyes dart to the rose in her hands. She wondered if mental harm counted. Oh well, she'll figure it out in time.

There was another blue door, but it was locked. Amy took out the blue key from her pocket and inserted into the lock. One little twist and a barely audiable click was all it took to unlock the room. The pink hedgehog placed the key on the ground, noting that she probably won't need it anymore. She twisted the doorknob and went inside.

The room looked different from the previous one. Instead of sea-blue, this room was grass-green. Amy glanced to the right and saw an array of paintings portraying bugs such as a Ladybug, Bee, Butterfly, and a Spider. She followed the pictures to another room. This room showed paintings of the stages of a butterfly. Amy crossed through another door, but there was a gaping hole on the floor. Much too big for Amy to jump across.

The pink hedgehog goes back to the entrance of the green room. There was a long corridor, but a little podium with a note on top of the desk. "Beware of edges," Amy read, furrowing her eyebrows at the warning.

Amy dismissed the message and went on through the hallway. All of a sudden, a hand shot out from the edge of the wall. It grabbed on Amy's rose, tearing a single petal off, but Amy kicked it off. Sadly, she did lose a petal and a medium sized bruise was forming on her ankle where the hand would've grabbed if she didn't have a rose. She silently cursed herself, searching frantically for a vase of water to restore her rose. The bruise was starting to hurt each time she took a step. Amy's used to a bunch of pain in her life, but this one was different. More painful than a regular bruise.

_Note to self: Pay attention to notes…_Amy said to herself. She continued walking through the corridor, barely missing the surprise attackers but not losing another petal. At the end of the hallway was a painting of an ant and another locked green door. Amy observed the ant painting and realized that she could take off the painting. She unhooked the portrait from the wall and planned to use it as a makeshift bridge for crossing that gaping hole in the ground from earlier.

Amy walked through the array of insect and the stages of the butterfly to get to the room with a gaping hole inside. She placed the ant painting down and walked through, making a small tear within the painting. _Sorry, Guertena. I needed to cross…_Amy apologized to the Guertena artist inside her mind. When she entered the other room, she saw what she needed, a green key. The key was in front of a statue wearing a red dress.

_Oh, I recognize this statue! It was an exhibition in the Art Gallery. "Death of an Individual" was it called? That little boy nicknamed it 'Power Rangers'. Haha, children with imagination these days. _Amy commented, laughing at a little echinda boy from earlier. She reached for the key and placed it inside her right skirt pocket. Suddenly, the statue sprang to life and nearly clasped it's arms around Amy's neck. The pink hedgehog ran back, but lost her balance. She saw a single petal flutter to the ground from her rose that was a few inches away from her. A small cut appeared on Amy's forearm even though she wasn't touched by anything. Amy felt the same queasy sensation she felt when the arm came out to tear her petal off. The pink hedgehog quickly dismissed the feeling, grabbed the rose, and ran out the room. The statue followed her.

Amy crossed through the Ant painting, creating a huge rip through the middle. She watched as the statue fall through the painting. The pink hedgehog pumped her fist in triumph and victory. _Yes! Haha, I didn't die! But I did lose a petal…I need to find a vase quick. _Amy realized gently touching the remaining petals on her fragile rose.

_No more surprises. _Amy thought, tucking the rose under her headband again. She did many movements such as jumping, running, spinning, and rolling just to experiment how safe the rose is tucked inside her red headband. So far, it passed through the trials. Amy decided that she'll keep the rose in her headband so she'll have room in her pockets and hold things in her hand for future items.

Amy passes the corridor of hands that are trying to grip her ankle and walked to the locked door. She twisted the key and left the key on the floor before entering the new door. The first thing her jade eyes see is a wall painted to look like a cat. The nose was shaped like a fish which could be where the key will go. This gallery was a tanish brown now. Very different from the past galleries she passed. Amy glanced side-to-side, seeing two hallways. She goes to the one on the left first.

The room had to rows of walls and there were four covers for each row. Amy walked through and saw a drawing of stick figure with yellow text on the bottom.

_"Let's play Hide and Seek. Try to find me!"_

Amy glanced up to see that the stick figure was no longer there. She guessed that it was hiding under one of the flaps, but which one? _The last one, of course! It would make sense that they would have you check all of the flaps before finding the person…or artwork. _Amy logically thought, making her way to the last flap of the first row.

When Amy pressed the button that opened the flap, she saw a very sinister painting. It was her shadow, but with a noose around her neck. The noose was coming from the painting behind her. She immediately felt nauseated and out of the corner of her eye, a single petal gracefully fell to the ground. Her jade eyes spot the small cut from earlier grow a little bit larger And painful as if someone had just poured salt-water over the injury. _Thirteen more mistakes and I'm dead! _Amy reminded herself. She was in a mindfield of dangerous paintings that could easily take her life.

Out if complete guessing, Amy went to the second row and opened the third flap. She surprised herself when her jade eyes saw the stickfigure from earlier. Yellow text suddenly appeared beside the stickfigure.

_"Good job. You found me! You get a prize."_

Amy searched around the room for her prize, never touching the flaps in fear of losing another petal. Then, the pink hedgehog finally made her way in front of the room. There was a large painting named "Chef's Talent". It shows a knife and a cutting board, but on the floor–next to the painting–was a wooden fish head. Amy crouched and picked up part of the fish key she needs before storing it in her pocket and exiting the Hide and Seek room. She goes back out to the cat hallway.

_I just need the body, now. It's in the other room for sure, but I need water for this rose. I don't feel safe having less petals then what I first started with. _Amy numbly thought, touching her rose's petals softly. Before anything else, the pink hedgehog hurriedly walked to the other room, wasting no time to get back to her parents And brother. When Amy entered the other room, she's met with a bunch of statues and manikins. Though, she was more excited by the fact there's another vase onthe other side of the room. _Yes! A vase of water to restore my rose. No more bruises and cuts. _Amy thought happily, glancing at the minor injuries on her ankle and forearm.

As Amy took a single step, the lights in the room started to flicker until turning the entire room black. The pink hedgehog rolled her jade eyes, _Not again. If this keeps happening, I'm going to adapt night-vision after this little art museum trip. _Amy maneuvered herself through the path, using the statue heads as guides. She swore that she could've seen a manikin move, but maybe it's her imagination. Then, again, anything could happen in Guertena's World. The lights start to flicker back to life again as Amy silently celebrated for electric break-throughs. Amy got to the gray vase and place the stalk of her rose into the water and watched as three petals sprouted and her minor injuries go away. The pink hedgehog felt refreshed and new as if she just got out from an amazing shower.

**CRASH!**

Amy suddenly shielded her rose with her body from the sudden noise. She glanced in front of her to see a statue had indeed move and crashed over something. Sealed within it's cranium was the body of the wooden fish. Amy cautiously edged her way to the fallen statue, afraid it might spring back to life like that "Death of an Individual" manikin from earlier. _Thank you for your noble sacrifice…or maybe you were trying to kill me in the dark. Either way, thanks for the fish! _Amy thanked in her mind, mentally slapping herself for another innapropriate joke at the moment. Before more statues and manikins could move in the dark, Amy skipped away from the statue room and back to the the cat hallway. She connected the fish head and the fish body together. _So many fish references in this part of the gallery. Guertena must really like fish…_Amy thought as she placed the fish key into the slot of the cat.

All of a sudden, the whole room shook as a cat's desperate meow was heard. Another hallway started to build itself in the middle of the cat's face. More desperate cries of cats fill the empty space as Amy hurries into the new hallway, afraid of any statues coming after her. She's met with another tanish brown gallery, but with more rooms and space.

_This will be a long puzzle…_Amy thought as she walked towards a yellow text on the wall. "BEWARE OF LIPS," Amy read, her eyes narrowing at the warning in confusion. By previous experiences of reading notes, Amy decided to heed the instructions.

Her jade eyes glance the right to find a pair lips on the wall. "Hungry…need…food," it moaned helplessly. Amy couldn't help, but feel a little sympathetic for the body part. Amy shook her head to rid of the sympathetic thoughts buzzing inside her head. The pink hedgehog traveled further, nearly getting grabbed by the surprise attacker again. She came upon a room with a golden door.

_"The Liars' Room"_

_I have to be cautious here…_Amy thought, twisting the doorknob and going inside. Once she's in, her jade eyes spot six stick figues wearing blue, yellow, and green colored shirts and red, white, and brown dresses. Amy skips the painting figures for now and goes into the door in between the yellow and the blue stick figures. Inside that door was a bunch of tiles and a lone statue in the middle. The pink hedgehog makes her way to the statue, surprised that it could speak. "There's an odd one out," it simply states. _So, there's one truth-speaking stick figure in the room before this. Which one, though? _Amy asked herself, glancing back to The Liars' Room. Amy silently thanks the statue and goes back to the room of stick figures. She takes her time asking each painting.

"Once in the room, go west three steps and north two. That is the answer!" Says the one in white.

"Walk to the statue and go west four steps, than north one. You'll find it there!" The green one states.

"The one in white is telling the truth!" The yellow one sides.

"I agree with the green one!" Shouts the blue.

"Only white is truthful!" Counters the red.

So far, none had agreed with the brown one. _Maybe the only reason the others aren't agreeing with the brown one is because she's the only one telling the truth! Everyone else is a liar! Glad I used the 'Logical Thinking' method instead of guess and check…Who knows what would've happened if I checked every single one of those tiles! _Amy chuckled, touching her rose tucked inside her headband like a decoration. The pink hedgehog made her way to the brown stick figure, letting it speak, "Go in front of the statue, go east four steps and north two. That is the answer!"

_Okay then. _Amy thought, stepping back into the tile room with the statue in the middle.

Amy walked until she was face to face with the statue. _Go east four steps. One, two, three, four. Then north two._ Amy recited in her mind and counted as she stepped on the tiles. She went two steps north and landed on a loose, yellow tile. Amy moved over and bent down to pulled up the lightweight floor-piece to reveal a note under it. It was a blue number four. _This might be important for later on. I have to remember that. A blue number four. _Amy mentally noted. She placed the tile down again.

**THUNK!**

**SLASH!**

**SPLAT!**

**CRASH!**

Amy whipped around with her mouth open from the sudden noise. It came from the other room. _What could it be? _Amy asked herself. She sprinted to the door and walked into The Liars' Room. She was appalled, the paintings had changed. Almost all of them were holding some sort of weapon like a knife or a heavy pipe and they along with the rest of the room was covered in red paint. Amy's jade eyes saw the painting with the brown person had been vandalized, the glass covering the painting was shattered into little pieces scattered around the floor, the frame cracked and broken, and the actual painting had red paint all over it as well as the paper it was painted on was ripped. Under the painting was red paint spelling out "LIAR!". Every other painting had the same red paint slashed on their faces, but they were still communicating. Under the still-alive paintings spelt in the same red paintvwere the words "YOU'RE A LIAR!". Amy felt nauseated considering it was partly her fault for brown's murder. She made a bolt for the door and shut it with a heavy slam. She won't be entering that room anytime soon.

Amy walked across the hallway with dolls hanging by a red thread around one of their ankle. The pink hedgehog suddenly thought back to the black and red striped hedgehog from earlier. _I bet he feels sympathetic for what's happening to me right now! _Amy grumbled. One of the dolls suddenly fell, scaring Amy a lot. She had to refrain from screaming and running back to the other room. Amy walked closer to the doll and inspected his clothes. **A green number eighteen**.

_Alright, a blue number four and a green number eighteen. I wonder these are used for. _Amy wondered. She passed by a golden door with bright green wallpaper in the background. There was a password lock for it.

**X **• X + X_  
_

_So that's what these numbers are for! In this case, I need one more number. A red number. _Amy rationalized, walking aimlessly around the tanish brown room. She came across a painting with a wiggling tongue. When Amy walked in front of it, the painting suddenly spat at her. She jumped so hard that a loose pink petal came off, landing softly on the ground. Amy felt the queasy feeling again when her jade eyes caught a small cut forming on her thigh. _Dammit, Ames! Be more careful! You're carrying a fragile flower that's basically your life. _Amy scolded herself.

After that encounter, she comes across a completely white painting she didn't notice before. Amy narrowed her jade eyes at the painting andleaned closer. Upon inspection, she find a red number nine. _That it! That's the last number I need. _Amy thought to herself, silently celebrating another success.

**18 **• 9 + 4 = 166

_I guess that's the answer. Boy am I glad I have an A in Alegbra 1. _Amy thought to herself, punching the answer into the number pad. The door opens with a swift click and Amy twists the doorknob to enter the room. At first, she sees a long corridor with pictures of a execution machine that cuts your head off in medieval times. The paintings were in chronological order, the blade rising higher as Amy walked across the hallway. When she gets to the end, a giant blade, like the the one in the pictures, suddenly fell. Amy quickly tucked and rolled out of the way. The blade slowly rose up, making Amy's heart beat a little bit slower. _Dang, this place is out to get me. I'm just happy that I didn't lose any petals. _Amy thought, watching the blade hit the top and disappearing suddenly. After the traumatic experience of getting her head cut off, the pink hedgehog went down a flight out stairs.

She's in a red hallway now. Amy could've sworn her jade eyes caught a black figure running at the end of the corridor. She runs after it, hoping it was a security guard from the Art Gallery or someone from the occasion. Amy passes the arch-like hallway and into a red doorway on the other side. The gallery was now red like the hallway. For some reason, the room feels cold as if being filled by negative energy. The room looks somewhat symmetrical. Two sculptures that Amy has seen before in the gallery. It depicts an alien-like creatuee in a dress. At least in Amy's eyes. The one on the right was blue and the other was red.

_What's this sculpture called? If I remember correctly, I think it was named "Fusion". _Amy thought, approaching the plague infront of the red version of the sculpture. Instead of the regular name of the sculpture, the plague says, "Oh…". The blue sculpture says, "Ah…". Amy found it peculiar, but statues sprang to life earlier. Is this the most suspicious thing that's happened so far? There were two more paintings on each side of the room. Amy approached the painting on the red side at the very end.

_"The Lady in Red."_

Amy tilted her head at the painting. It shows a white cat with long brown hair, wearing a red dress. Suddenly, the painting sprang to life and clawed at Amy's rose. She shrieked, seeing the cat pluck two petals off. A medium-sized cut formed on Amy's shoulder as a long scratch appeared on her cheek. It seems that whenever a cut happens, it always felt like it was drenched in saltwater. Saltwater and wounds are never a good match. Before Amy took off running for her life, she spot a small red key lying on the floor beside where the painting that's chasing after her was.

Amy felt like she was playing tag with a toddler as she lured The Lady in Red away from the key before quickly grabbing the red key that's for the door in the middle. Amy found herself in a red library. The door was locked on the other side as she heard The Lady in Red roughly banging on the door in which she just came from. _Guess I have to find a key. _Amy suggested as she wondered about the small study. In a few minutes, Amy found a book that stuck out amongst the others. Out of complete boredom, Amy pushed the book further into the shelf.

**CLICK!**

Amy turned towards the locked door and cautiously turned the door handle. Amazingly enough, the door opened. The pink hedgehog laughed, "That was the most easiest puzzle I ever solved! Just push a book in!" She walked into another part of the red gallery, finding a light blue vase standing next to a portrait of itself.

_"Eternal Blessing."_

_A vase! That's just what I needed! _Amy exclaimed, placing her precious pink rose into the light blue vase. The petals that were once lost sprouted back as Amy's injuries started to heal. To Amy's surprise, the water inside of the vase stayed. _I'm going to come back here a lot! _Amy thought, thanking Guertena for including the light blue vase into his demented world. Due to instincts, Amy marched off to the right hallway, first. _Another long hallway, huh? _Amy asked as she walked forward.

"Ugh…" someone moaned on the ground. Amy stepped back and protected her rose which is now a natural reflex. Her jade eyes spot a black hedgehog sprawled across the red carpet. His face was buried to the ground and a leather jacket was clutched in his left hand. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was in a lot of pain. His fore arms were infested by large cuts dripping with blood. Amy couldn't stand to see someone hurt. Even if they were her worst enemy, she would nurse them back to health no matter the cost or history.

She kneeled beside the black hedgehog and started to massage his shoulder. The black hedgehog tensed up. "No…It…hurts…" he cried out. Amy stopped immediately and huffed a breath of air.

Her jade eyes glanced to the hedgehog's right hand to find a small key. The pink hedgehog sighed. _Why not break every moral I ever learned just to escape? Let's just rob everything! Why not, Ames?! _Amy harshly and sarcastically thought to herself. She closed her eyes and swiftly grabbed the key out of his hand. _I might as well try to heal him in exchange for this key. _Amy bit her lip and rushed off to find a First Aid Kit or anything to help the fallen hedgehog.

Amy went to the left hallway this time. She got to another vase, but there was no water. Beside the vase was the same note Amy saw when she got her own rose. _When the rose wilts, you too will rot away. _Amy recited. Her jade eyes spot a red door and a couple of black petals further in the hallway. _I'm not the only one here? _Amy asked herself, her heart nearly jumping by the fact she's not alone for loneliness is another thing she fears. Amy followed the black petals to the end of the hallway. She found another plague, but there was no painting on top. Amy found one black petal next to a little puddle of blood.

_"The Lady in Black."_

_Oh no…_Amy gasped, glancing back to the hallway where the black hedgehog laid. A window was set next to the door. The pink hedgehog stood up to her toes as her jade eyes peered into the glass pane. She saw the same cat–but with a black dress on–furiously tear off black velvet petals off of the evergreen stalk of the rose. Amy knew what she had to do to save the ebony hedgehog. Amy gently stroked her rose's petals and whispered, "Stay with me…" before charging into the room after unlocking the door with the tiny key she…'found'.

As the window predicted, Amy saw the cat tearing off petals. She seemed to be whispering something like "Loves me, Loves me not". The cat suddenly glanced up, spotting Amy right away. Without any warning, the cat lunged towards Amy as the pink hedgehog basically made a B-line to get the rose stalk. Right when Amy grabbed the stalk, she quickly barged out of the room and locked it with the tiny key again. _I don't need two painting women after me. _Amy glanced at the rose in her hand. Just like her own rose, it looked to beautiful to be real. The only difference is that this rose only had two petals hanging losely by the stalk.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Amy glanced towards the window beside the door. She slowly stepped back, afraid of anything and everything that could come out. The banging stopped. Amy narrowed her eyes at the glass pane, edging closer to the window. Her curiosity grew larger As the silence continued. Suddenly…

**CRASH!**

The Lady in Black crashed in front of Amy, startling her a lot. The painting clawed at her rose, taking off two more petals as the same injuries as before appeared. Amy yelped in pain before running back to the main corridor. She shut the door and pressed her back aginst it for a few seconds. The Lady in Black continued to bang on the door, but never once opening it. _I guess that's their weakness. Doors…_Amy noted, approaching the light blue vase.

First, Amy placed her pink, white-tipped rose into the never-ending water. She watched as the petals grew and her injuries go away. Now, Amy placed the black rose in. _I've never seen a black rose in my life. I guess I have now. _Amy thought, placing the stalk into the water. Her jade eyes observe sixteen, healthy, black petals sprout, making eighteen in total. Amy smiled at her work before running back into the room where the black hedgehog was. _Maybe he would like to team up to escape this place together. After all, it's better to die together than dying alone. _Amy theorized, finally arriving at the hallway. She kneeled in front of the black hedgehog, seeing a few red streaks high-lighting his quills.

He slowly pushed up from the red carpet, "Huh?". The hedgehog's back was facing Amy as he touched his shoulders and forehead, only to find nothing there. "I'm alright. There's no blood!"

Amy smiled, but then it quickly faded after hearing his very familiar voice. The black and crimson hedgehog turned to face her. She drops the black rose from realization and shock. Amy falls back and tries to scoot away as far as she can. The hedgehog tries to approach her, "Miss, are you okay?"

The pink hedgehog shook her head and pointed her index finger at him, "Y-you!"

* * *

**Very long chapter! You are welcome! Hope you liked this chappie. It took me two days to finish this! Now, it's time to for you to help me. As you know, I need help deciding which ending and which character should play Mary. Please tell me in the reviews. I need to know as soon as possible. Ib got updated and there's a new ending that happens when Gary gets stuck in the doll room. To summarize, please:**

**1. Tell me which ending I should do first. (Ib All Alone: All Versions, Memories Crannies, Welcome to the World of Guertena, Together Forever, Forgotten Portrait, and Promise of Reunion.)**

**2. Which character should play Mary. So far, I have Cream, Cosmo, Marine, and Maria as nominees.**

**Help out to make this story really good! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. More chapter coming up soon. Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEY! I'm back with another chapter! I took a little break because the previous chapter wore out my brain a lot. So begins the slow updates…Haha, sorry for not updating as much. August 8 was my birthday and there were many Back to School events I had to attend as well as more End of Summer parties. Anyways, the songs in this chapter are "Blind Alley (Garry's Theme)", "Uneasiness", and "Disappearance" from the Ib OST (Official Sound Track).**

**Also, a new Sonic character has been nominated to be Mary. Thanks to the suggestion if Reba G. and a Guest, Sonic the Hedgehog is a nominee for Mary Guertena! I'll explain the reasons for Sonic being a nominee for the Mary role at the end. Not to mention, there's another new ending to Ib. These new endings might be confusing you guys so I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib, or any of the music I'm suggesting you listen to. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end in the really long Author's Note!**

* * *

Chapter Three: I'm Not Alone

**_* Disappearance_**

The crimson-splashed black hedgehog furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Amy's sudden approach. _What if she's one of those painting women? _His conscience spoke. The black and red hedgehog's ruby eyes dart to his black petaled rose lying so close to the rose hedgehog's hands. He quickly snatched it up, afraid that this strange hedgehogette who claims to know him might tear off the precious black petals that are essential to his life. He stands up, shielding his black rose with his body. "Who are you? How do you know me? I've never seen you before in my life!" The crimson-streaked hedgehog yelled, pointing his free hand towards Amy.

Amy huffed and pushed herself up to stand. She crossed her arms and glared angrily at the black hedgehog. "Uh, hello? You were at the Guertena Art Exhibit when you rudely pushed me away when all I wanted to do was to look at a painting!" Amy spat, flailing her arms around. _I should've known. Jerks don't remember anything. _Amy gruffly thought, her jade eyes scanning over the 'stranger' in front of her.

The black hedgehog suddenly smiled. He eased his protective position from the rose before calmly approaching the frustrated rose hedgehog. "You're from the art gallery, too," He stated, ignoring her dramatic monologue of how she supposedly encountered him. _This is…fantastic! I don't have to face the terrors of this world alone. _The black and red-streaked hedgehog thought, staring at his new companion.

"Oh, I thought I recognized you from somewhere," Amy sarcastically retaliated, rolling her eyes at his 'act'. She dropped her arms down to her side. _At least I'm not by myself. As Austin always said, it's better to die working together than die sulking alone. Damn, I didn't realize how much I miss him already. _Amy smiled softly, remembering her somewhat wise brother who's probably searching the Art Gallery for her. She needed to get back to him. To her family. A way to quicken the process of getting out was to team up with the black and crimson hedgehog who may or may not have pushed her away earlier.

The black hedgehog scoffed and crossed his arms at her reply. "Sorry, girly. I don't remember a beautiful pink hedgehog like you approaching me earlier. In case you haven't noticed, I've been stuck here for a long time," He retorted, smirking as if he won.

_Beautiful? He called me beautiful…No one ever called me that. Unless it was a family member trying to boost up my self-esteem. _Amy recalled, her green irises staring at the black hedgehog. She sighed and made her way over the a red wall, leaning her head back on the structure that holds the room together. "I'm sorry. I've been hurt, stressed, and generally freaked out since the beginning…This place is the definition of 'Nightmare'. I just need to get back to my parents and older brother," Amy stated, glancing to the hallway in which she came from. _If I die here, would anything change in the real world? Would my parents and Austin know? Or will I be merely erased from existence? Like "Amy Rose" never existed…_Amy comprehended. If that were to happen, Amy would be heartbroken. She wants everybody to remember her for her personality and all the things she did.

The black hedgehog made his way beside her and cupped her chin. He made her face him before smiling softly into her jade eyes. "Care to tell me your adventurous journey so far? I'll tell you mine," He asked, letting go of her chin. Amy nodded and grinned up at the crimson-splashed hedgehog who was a foot taller than her. She slid down the wall, the hedgehog following her actions, and sat down on the red rug.

XOXO-A Couple of Minutes Later…-XOXO

**_* Blind Alley (Garry's Theme)_**

The black and red hedgehog held his chin and casts his ruby eyes to the floor. "I see…so you have no idea how things got to this point, either," He stated, examining the red carpet with intense focus. _Poor kid. Having to face such troubles like that. I've only been here maybe half an hour or so, but she faced up to more troubles than me. _He thought, expressing sympathy for the rose pink hedgehog who played with the hem of her red skirt beside him. _She only wants to get back to her older brother and parents. I want to get back to my little sister. Why does this world want to claim our souls all of a sudden? Better asked, why has it made a sudden appearance? _He asked himself, skeptically eyeing the room around. He sighed, pulling out the black rose he tucked into the belt loop of his pants. "Whenever a petal falls, wounds appear on our bodies. They get worse and worse; cuts grow larger, bruises deepen, and even deep gashes on our heads if we're not careful."**  
**

His ruby eyes spot the pink petite hedgehog flinch for a second. _Heh, I nearly got a gash on my head if she didn't come around. I need to find some way to repay her. Being her companion wouldn't do. Anyone would team up with a random stranger just to run away from this nightmare. _He comprehended. "Sorry for reminding you what happened just now," he grinned sheepishly as she lightly smiled. "First things first. We have to find a way out of here," He gripped his black leather jacket beside him and propped himself up. The black hedgehog extended his arm in assistance to the rose pink hedgehog and helped her stand up._  
_

"How rude of me. I haven't asked for you name, yet," He scolded himself. Amy lightly giggled, hearing the first line of his sentence and immediately thought of the irony. "Shadow the Hedgehog. A pleasure to be your partner in escaping," he informed, pulling out his right hand.

Amy laughed and shook the offered hand. "Amelia Rose. 'Amy' for short. I look forward to running away from painting ladies and manikins with you!" She replied. He nodded his head at her introduction before his ruby eyes glanced at the hallway ahead of them.

"Let's move," he stated. Shadow took the lead and walked with a medium sense of pride. A painting suddenly spit out a blob of blue that nearly took out one of Shadow's black petals. The black hedgehog yelped before falling butt first to the red carpet. Amy knew it was rude, but she couldn't help herself. She fell into a fit of laughter, small tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she pointed at the embarrassed crimson-splashed hedgehog. Shadow stood up and dusted the imaginary dirt off his trousers before clearing his throat. "We should watch out for things such as that…" he lowly warned, feeling a sting of embarrassment ruining his boyish pride. Amy wiped the forming tears from her jade eyes as she her fit of laughter died down. The rose pink hedgehog took Shadow's hand–the black hedgehog lightly blushing–and marched on ahead, finally relieved to have a friend by her side.

**_* Disappearance_**

After walking the seemingly-endless hallway of red, Shadow and Amy came upon another red room, but the blue statue from 'Death of An Individual' was blocking the red door that was the exit. Amy stayed a respectful distance from the statue in case it might spring to life. Shadow raised his eyebrow at her sudden nervousness and cautiousness, but dismissed it. _After all, she took a lot of routes to get where I am now. She probably knows what'll happen if we get too close…_Shadow commented, staring at the blue statue. It took the black and crimson hedgehog awhile, but he finally gathered enough courage to stand next to the manikin. He smirked at the half-frightened hedgehogette near the entrance door. "Well, we can't process with this in the way," Shadow stated. He walked to the right side of the manikin and pushed with all his might. With a low grind emitting from the statue, Shadow successfully pushed it to the side without a problem at all. "That was easy," Shadow cockily implied, making Amy giggle before rolling her eyes.

"Let's go, Hedgehog," Amy bid, approaching the new-found door and opening it with ease. Shadow smiled at her remark before following her to more unknown spaces.

The gallery past the door was entirely grey. Amy almost shrieked when she saw two hands grasping for something. Shadow immediately took the lead and inspected the paintings and hand sculptures. "Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand…Sorrowful Bride's Right Hand. Grieving Groom…Grieving Bride," Shadow read aloud before going back to Amy. He noted that the paintings look frighteningly realistic To the point that they could jump out and take hold of you. _Like that…Lady in Black…_Shadow remembered, shuddering in how she almost killed him by playing 'Loves Me, Loves Me Not'. A couple more plucks and he would've been dead. That's not acceptable. He needed to get back to his little sister. How worried she must be about him. "Let's go…" Shadow bluntly stated, gently grabbing Amy's hand and leading her through the grey hallway that tore the Grieving Groom and Grieving Bride apart.

Amy noticed how Shadow suddenly turned distant. _Maybe he's thinking about his family and how he will get out. I'm not exactly a mind-reader, but I would feel the same way…_Amy thought, glancing at the black hedgehog who trudged ahead with determination. A couple more steps and the hedgehog duo ended up in a larger grey gallery. Shadow randomly chose a room to find many corridors that weaved in every direction and some red paint–or what he hoped was paint–on the floor. What's worse is that there were the statues that Amy encountered. Too many to count. Amy immediately felt nauseated and tugged on Shadow's shirt. "Let's find another room, Shadow…" she pleaded, catching a glimpse of a red dress and felt terrified. The crimson-streaked hedgehog nodded in confirmation, seeing how she reacted when in the grey maze. Amy was the first one to reach the door handle and get out.

Before Shadow could exit the maze room, Amy found another door and was met with another maze. This time, no statues but plenty of canvases and stools. She breathed a sigh of relief, but came back to the situation at hand. Apparently, Amy figured out that she had to arrange the chairs in a way to get to the item at the back. She started the brain games this gallery offered. Only messing up three times, Amy finally got to the end and had acquired eye-drops. Shadow suddenly came through the door, searching frantically for the rose beauty only to see Amy herself holding up the eye-drops in victory.

"Hi!" She happily greeted him, "I got eye-drops."

Shadow nearly scolded her for wandering off without him. It is a dangerous place to go off alone without a sense of back-up. Seeing she was okay and the room wasn't too far where he was staying, Shadow dismissed the scolding and give her a warning for now. "Chaos, don't go wandering off alright? This place is too dangerous for us to let each other out of our sights," Shadow told as Amy pocketed the eye-drops.

The pink hedgehog crossed her arms. "Shadow, I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself."

Shadow sighed, noticing how much he's treating her like a baby and placed his hands on her shoulder, gazing into her jade pools. "I just don't want to lose the only companion I have."

Amy didn't know whether to accept his reply as a compliment or something else. She just nodded and smiled to show her understanding. Shadow returned the grin, seeing how much Amy was like his little sister. _I need to get back to her, quickly as possible. Chaos knows how she's doing without me. _Shadow thought before determination filled his eyes once more. "They wouldn't give eye-drops without doing a task like this. Keep it safe, we might need it for later," he told as Amy patted the pocket she kept the eye-drops in to ensure that it's safe. Shadow took her hand again and went out of the room.

They crossed a corridor, but before they can continue, several eyeballs popped from the grey carpet below them. Shadow snorted in disgust. "What is this? I've seen more awful stuff, but this is more revolting in comparison!" He complained. Amy rolled her eyes at him, thinking he was just overreacting, but then again, who sees eyeballs pop from the ground on a daily basis? Surely not Shadow, her, or basically anyone!

Amy's gaze shifted to a bloodshot eyeball. Her hands fumbled for the eye drops in her pocket. _Is that what this is all about? _Amy asked herself, staring at the eye-drops in the blue container and the congested eyeball. Without knowing it, Amy walked towards the body part, leaving the gaping hedgehog behind. She kneeled in front of it and uncapped the eye-drops. Shadow ran up beside her. "What are you doing?" He asked as the drops moisten the bloodshot eyeball. The redness cleared and the eyeball looked healthy with sparkling brown irises. Amy couldn't help, but smile at the fact that not all models, paintings, and statues are bad. The eye glanced at Amy and Shadow before weaving through the hallway of other brown-irised eyeballs. It didn't move too far. Just at the end of the corridor.

"What the…?" Shadow asked aloud.

Amy ignored him and followed the eyeball only to find it gazing at the grey wall with great intensity. Her jade eyes speculated the specific part of the wall before a secret passage opened up. "Wow…" she breathed, entering the room with Shadow right behind her. The room was basically empty, but a red glass eye was on the floor. Amy held up the spherical red glass and held it to the light. _Perfectly sculpted. Could it belong to something? _Amy thought as she exited the secret passage with the black hedgehog right behind her. She kept her gaze on the red glass eye. It was drawing her, but she doesn't know why.

"Uh…Rose?" Shadow called as he waved his hands in front of her to catch her attention.

Amy snapped out of the spell the glass eyeball cast on her before muttering an apology. Shadow smiled and grabbed her hand gently to lead her out of the corridor of eyeballs. It wasn't long before they solve another puzzle. The ebony hedgehog rounded a corner to see a huge painting of a white snake. Oddly, the eyes were pitch black and hollowed out. _Hm…is this what the red glass sphere for? _Shadow asked himself, glancing at the half-gazed pink hedgehog trudging behind him. He abruptly stopped and faced the snake painting.

_"Serpent's Spirit."_

"Rose, give me the red eye for a second," Shadow commanded, holding out his hand for the certain object.

The pink hedgehog didn't reject and obligated. She reached inside her skirt pocket and pulled out the spheral-shaped eye she had aquired from earlier and placed it on the ebony hedgehog's hand. Shadow lifted the glass eye towards the hole of the painting. _Perfect fit…_Shadow smirked and placed the eye into the hollow fixture, wondering if it could be a key to a door that leads even deeper into the gallery.

Suddenly, a smaller painting beside the large snake painting fell. Amy was quite shocked, but not so much as scared. She has come to terms that anything and everything can jump out and attack you if you do something wrong. Might as not waste energy on being frightened by things you obviously knew were going to happen. Just grab all your items and run. Don't think or decipher the actions going on for that will be the reason you're dead. Heck, it almost happened to the crimson-splashed hedgehog checking out the fallen painting.

Shadow's ruby eyes trace the black splattered paint behind the frame of the fallen painting. _If the clue was behind this painting, why did we have to find the snake eye? Wouldn't it be simplier to just take the painting off, look at the back, then place back on the spot where you took it off? This place doesn't make sense and I don't think it will…_Shadow complained. Before he knew it, the pink hedgehog who's two years younger than him peeked over his shoulders. "What does it say, Shadow?" Amy asked in a timid voice.

_"Behind the big tree…"_

_A tree? I never saw a tree while passing by…_Amy comprehended. Her eyes suddenly widen in realization. _There's that one room…with the statue women…Oh gosh. _Amy thought, glancing over her shoulder to peek at the door where the grey maze is hiding. She sighed and faced the black and crimson hedgehog who held his chin with his right hand, thinking about the infamous tree they have to find. "Shad-" Amy started but quickly got caught off by the hedgehog himself pulling her hand along.

"We'll find the tree later. Let's see if there are anymore puzzles we have to solve," Shadow informed, turning a corner. His eyes widen a small fraction by the next sight. A blue-framed painting with crazy eyes and a wicked smile. Shadow put a protective arm in front of the pink hedgehog whose jade eyes study the painting steadily. Not too long before they stand directly in front of the mad-man like painting.

"Ehehehehehehe…Flowers…Flowers're pretty," the painting stated, it's eyes darting around the room in a crazed manner. His eyes suddenly caught attention of the pink, white-tipped rose that was tucked away in Amy's headband. "Give me that flower there…I'll let you through…ohoho," it compromised, staring intently at the pink flower.

"Hm?" Amy asked, gently touching the soft petals. She gently removed it from her headband and held it in front of her jade eyes. Her eyes never broke contact. _That simple? But…this is my life. Do I really want to give it away? _Amy asked herself, tracing the silhouette of the beautiful rose with her eyes. Unconsiously, her hand started moving towards the painting, offering the rose. Shadow's heavy hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Don't do it, Rose. I don't exactly trust this thing," Shadow warned, pushing the pink rose towards the pink hedgehog's body.

The painting grimaced at the ebony hedgehog before pulling an innocent–or mad-man innocent–smile towards Amy. "Ehehe…Your flower…pretty please?" It pleaded, intense focus at the pink rose.

"Rose, let's go," Shadow prompted, tugging her hand with his. Amy followed him, but couldn't block the paintings pleas for her to return with the rose in hand. Shadow glanced back at her as he rounded the same corner they passed. "Never offer your rose to anyone. Understand?" Shadow questioned, taking her rose and tucking it inside her headband. Amy nods before the ebony hedgehog grabbed her hand and took off to wander about the grey gallery.

After searching awhile for new puzzles, the duo of hedgehogs found none and were back in the maze room. Upon entering the room, Shadow glanced back at Amy with a soft smile on his muzzle. "Stay close and don't let go of my hand," he instructed as Amy nodded, returning his grin. Amy knew he was treating her like a little three year old girl. Normally, she would resist this whilst arguing that she's sixteen and mature, but she understands that Shadow cared for her safety. A team must work together no matter what; fight together, run together, and take care of each other. Shadow twisted the doorknob and was met with the same maze they saw earlier.

"There's one trick of solving mazes," Shadow stated as they aimlessly walk through the grey corridors, hiding and avoiding the statue women. Amy glanced at him, jade meeting crimson. Shadow continued, "Just hug the right side and you'll reach the end, eventually." He smirked as if he won _Jeopardy_ and marched on ahead.

Amy rolled her eyes and speculated the grey ceiling above them. "Not a bad trick…" she complimented the ebony hedgehog. Shadow lightly smirked and felt his pride slowly rising from the shallows. Amy caught up to him. "But that doesn't help the ceiling being far too low for comfort," she finished. Shadow lightly chuckled before checking around the corner to see if the statue manikins were there. Amy's eyes wandered off for a second, catching the attention of a canvas with black text painted in black.

_"Check south of the red paint…"_

Amy tapped Shadow's shoulder, nearly causing him to jump. She pointed to the canvas with the friendly tip. His ruby eyes scanned the floor for the red paint splatters he saw earlier. Near the exit in which they came from, there was a red splatter of paint. The ebony hedgehog followed it south to a grey wall. He saw a small switch and motioned for Amy to see. In honesty, Shadow just wanted her to be close to him in case something goes terribly wrong when he pressed the switch. His hand gently pushed the switch, but nothing happened. Suddenly…

**DERRR!**

The ground lightly shook underneath them as Amy clung tightly onto Shadow. The small rupture ended as quickly as it started. The hedgehogs glanced at one another before bolting out of the maze, the statues nearly catching a glimpse of the escaping duo. Shadow held the grey door open for her before pulling himself out to see what the commotion was all about. Amy walked by a wall they passed earlier. Now, there was a door and a painting of coffee and cake. When jade eyes met the painting, Amy's stomach growled furiously. _I didn't realize how hungry I am. The sooner we get out, the sooner I can see my brother and eat at that little cafe by the library. _Amy registered, thinking of the cafe's little cakes and sandwiches. _This is not helping…_Amy grumbled to herself.

Shadow noticed and lightly smirked at her. He hates to admit, but he's a little hungry himself. _If I'm starving, that means she's starving. I have to get home and take care of her. Chaos, I wonder how she's doing…_Shadow thought, determination written across his face in thought of his little sister. With a simple push, he opens the door with ease and is met with a bunch of sculptures.

_"Wine Sofa."_

A giant wine glass cut diagonally with a red cushion inside.

Shadow grimaced, "That doesn't look comfortable sitting inside."

Amy lightly giggled at his comment and glanced to the side to find a white bust of a curly haired cat. The lights started to flicker as Amy mentally groaned. _Here we go with the lights flickering and night-vision adaptation. _Amy complained. Suddenly, Shadow appeared by her side. "Let's check the back…" he stated, starting to march off in the direction. If he stepped further than five steps, Amy would've lost sight of him. Finally, they've reached something that they've been searching for. A Big Tree…

"Check the behind it," Shadow instructed as Amy weaved her way behind the human-like tree. _Damn, this resembles a person. A hedgehog…Guertena must be really good to come up with this stuff. _Shadow comprehended, staring at the tree sculpture.

Meanwhile, Amy searched the branches. Her jade eyes barely caught the glare of a shining object. It wasn't hidden from sight, but it was hard to reach. Amy stretched out her arm to reach the object encased by branches. A couple of times, her sleeves got snagged by the branches. On her last try, she reached for the object stuck around the branch and pulled it out for her eyes to see. A silver ring?

"Isn't that a wedding ring?" Shadow asked from behind her.

Amy nearly jumped at the surprise question, but nevertheless nodded. The ebony hedgehog continued. "What's it doing here out of all places?"

_Grieving Groom…Grieving Bride…Left Hand…Right Hand. _Amy recalled, thinking back to the two paintings and sculptures they first came upon. Only a second passed before the petite pink hedgehog bolted out of the storage room. Shadow called after her, wanting to Amy to slow down her pace into a leisurely walk rather than a stampede running from hyenas. The pink hedgehog came back to the picture of the Grieving Groom and ghe Grieving Bride. Amy has never gone to a lot of weddings in her life. Much less know all the preparations and such. At least, she knows where the ring is worn.

"Left hand, ring finger. Of course…" Shadow answered for her, taking the ring and placing it on the left hand. The hands stopped grasping for whatever they were straining for. Amy's sparkling jade eyes study the paintings of the bride and groom. Suddenly, the couple's expressions changed. From grim looks to a joyful expression. The bride hoisted her bouquet of pink lilies and roses and threw it out of the frame before Shadow caught it, the flowers barely missing his face.

Amy thought back to the crazed painting. "That…painting wanted flowers right? Let's give him the bouquet!" She suggested, grabbing Shadow's wrist and dragging him back to the corridor where the blue-framed painting was asking for her rose.

Once the painting caught sight of her, it grinned the same wicked smile it had when Amy was about to hand over her rose. "Ehehe…decided on my offer after all? Flower please? Flowers're pretty. Give me that rose please," it asked politely as possible. Amy brought out the pink bouquet and held it in front of the painting. It sniffed the flowers pleasantly. "Hehehe…this smiles…nice. Hehe, it's mine. HAHAHAHAHA! It's…yes," it crooned before a single petal entered his mouth. "Well. It's chow time!" It announced, violently munching on the flowers, tearing off the petals with ease.

Amy stepped behind Shadow as he held her hand and squeezed it to assure her. _If that was my rose, I'd be dead for sure. Good thing Shadow help me gain back my sanity. I have no idea what I was thinking. Giving that thing my rose? It's like a death sentence! _Amy thought, watching the painting devouring the bouquet of roses and lilies.

When it finished, the painting gazed over to the hedgehog duo. "As my offer stated, I'll let you pass. Go through me," it bids, moving to the side like a door, revealing another large grey gallery. Shadow was skeptical, but nevertheless, tugged Amy along to enter the door. They had to pass through a grey hallway of manikin heads. Shadow felt strange. He felt like he was being watched. The dark hedgehog glanced at his pink companion to find her with a normal expression. _She doesn't feel the same? _Shadow asked, glancing behind himself for the tenth time in the last eighteen seconds.

The decoration of the next room shocked both Shadow and Amy. Painting women and manikins everywhere. Shadow sighed and casts his ruby eyes to the grey carpet underneath them. "For the love of-…Why?" he asked, feeling nausea come through his body. His grip on Amy's hand tightened when he caught a glimpse of the _The Lady in Black _upon the wall along with other painting ladies of different clothing. "Let's go, Amy…" he demanded through clenched teeth before pulling her along. They passed through the wall of painting ladies in order to get through the other side. All was pleasant and quiet until…

**CRASH!**

Jade and Crimson glanced back to see _The Lady in Red _crash onto the ground. The painting glanced at the two visitors from the outside world and gave a wicked grin. She started to run–more like crawl–towards the two. Having experienced trouble with painting ladies before, Shadow cursed under his breath and tugged on Amy's hand, prompting her to run. "Rose! Get away from her! C'mon!" Shadow yelled, pulling her to the other side of the gallery. More painting ladies, more statues, and more possibly evil paintings. _For fuck's sake! _Shadow mentally cursed when he saw more painting ladies. Amy froze in her spot when suddenly seeing the increased amount of villains inside the grey gallery.

Shadow tugged on her hand, prompting her to follow him. They cruised around the left part of the grey gallery until they came across a painting of a man upside down. Shadow's ruby orbs immediately took interest and stared at the portrait with a soft smile on his face. "This was one of the paintings in the gallery. The Hanged Man," he explained to the petite hedgehog.

Amy tilted her head at the painting, seeming to recall it as well. She suddenly smirked. _It's the painting he was staring at when I asked to look at it with him…_Amy remembered, staring at The Hanged Man along with the crimson-splashed hedgehog. She spotted something peculiar about the man's clothes. _5629? Could it be a password? It's upside down, though. Maybe 6295 is the real password…The real question is where it goes. _Amy deciphered, glancing around the room to find the specific door. She found two grey doors side-by-side with a little table between them and a passcode pad on the wall beside them. Amy pulled on the ebony hedgehog's hand to lead him there.

"Where are we going, Rose?" Shadow asked as she pulled him along. After coming to a stop to the identical locked doors, the black hedgehog looked over at the petite hedgehog. "Do you have the password?" He asked, eyeing the passcode pad. Amy didn't say a word. She simply went to the left door with a four digit passcode and punched in the numbers 6-2-9-5. They both heard a soft click before the lock disengage itself. Amy smirked up at the ebonh hedgehog and pushed the door with ease.

Inside was a canvas, a stool, and a table with a peculiar gray vase. The vase, although, had no water. Amy was a little disappointed, but Shadow saw no problem. Their roses were healthy and had the maximum petals it could reach. His red eyes glanced over at the canvas. It depicted the same vase and table beside the canvas. For some reason, he could feel a small presence on the stool even though no one was there except him and the pink hedgehog. _Must be tiring glancing a full 90 degrees just to see if you're painting the correct thing…_Shadow commented, scrutinizing between the canvas and vase. Amy gave the table a slight push and it moved a full foot. The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes at the fixture. _Maybe…_Shadow started, formulating a possible answer in his mind.

He moved where Amy was, lightly pushing the hedgehogette aside. "Excuse me, Rose," Shadow asked, pushing the vase in front of the canvas. Amy watched with great curiosity, standing behind the stool. A light click was heard right when Shadow pushed the table one last time. Amy's attention was diverted to the door before going back ti Shadow. The crimson-splashed hedgehog flashed her the same smirk she gave him when she found the infamous password to the door. Before anything else, they bolted out of the room.

Upon getting out, Shadow saw something that wasn't there before. A manikin head. _When did this get here?_ The dark hedgehog asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Amy shrieked as her sparkling jade eyes saw yet another Lady in Red. Shadow grabbed her hand and ran off, trying to find the new unlocked room.

The unlocked room they were searching for was a little bit deeper into the gallery, but nevertheless, it was there. Shadow twisted the bronze doorknob and held it open for Amy. He then entered it himself only to find…a small mirror at the end. The black hedgehog and the rosette hedgehog approached it slowly. They stared at there reflections. Everything was the same. No bruises, no cuts. All because the roses they kept were healthy. Amy's white-tipped pink rose tucked in her headband and Shadow's black rose placed through the belt loop of his denim jeans.

**CRASH!**

Shadow immediately put his arm over Amy in a protective manner as his fist was balled up, ready to fight. He lowered his fighting stance when he saw a manikin head blocking the door. Shadow basically ran towards it with Amy following him. "When did this get in here?" He asked, studying the manikin to find no source of transportation anywhere near or on it. Shadow walked back to the mirror, but right when his eyes met with his reflection, he instantly jumped. The manikin head was right behind him, staring at his face over his shoulders. Shadow fell butt first on the grey carpet as Amy stepped a giant step away from the manikin.

Ruby eyes were filled with frustration and pure anger as the black hedgehog jumped to his feet. "Why you…!" Shadow yelled, bringing back his foot. He suddenly felt small hands pushing him back softly. He glanced down to see Amy snuggled in his white chest fur, stopping him from kicking the manikin head across the room.

"You don't need to be a jerk right now, Shadow," the rosette hedgehog stated, pulling her hands back to her side.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his black quills a bit. "Sorry, Rose…I guess I got a little carried away," Shadow told, feeling strangely…ashamed of himself. Amy nodded, accepting his apology. He followed the pink hedgehog out of the room not before glancing back at the manikin head. Shadow lowered his gaze to the ground before shutting the door. When he turned around, Shadow suddenly felt Amy's back on his front. She was slightly shaking and staring off into the distance. He narrowed his ruby eyes at the corridor to see the reason for her fear. Then, he found it. The Lady in Green guarding the grey key. Shadow placed his hands on Amy's shoulder and made her face him. "Rose, I distract her and you'll grab the key, alright?" He informed before Amy lightly nodded. Before she knew it, Shadow ran across the hallway, catching the Lady in Green's attention as she furiously tries to grab his rose.

Once they disappear behind a wall, Amy quickly ran to the key. The floor was filled with various broken shards of glass and a hint of green paint. More walls were filled with painting ladies, but Amy didn't care about that now. She brushed the broken glass off the grey key and held it up in the air. "I got the key!" She yelled to wherever Shadow may be. The crimson-striped hedgehog appeared behind her, taking her and running off with the Lady in Green on there tail. Amy turned to face Shadow as they ran. He had a long cut on his left arm, a scratch on his muzzle, and–by the way he's somewhat limping–maybe a cut on his leg as well.

**CRASH!**

Amy was tempted to look back, but she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she needed ro run faster when she saw a glimpse of green and black. The ebony hedgehog tightened his grip on her hand and forced his energy into running. Amy saw him wince a lot and glanced at the rose in his belt loop. "I lost four petals. I ran into more of them on my way here," Shadow answered her unasked question.

**CRASH!**

Amy yelped in pain when the Lady in Red that crashed in front of her, tearing off three petals with one swipe. Injuries started to form right when the petals broke contact with the stalk of the rose. A big scrape on Amy's knees and long cut that took up nearly all of Amy's right arm. Good thing it wasn't that deep. Of course, that wasn't their main problem.

Shadow growled, pulling on Amy faster. They arrive at the unlocked door they were looking for. Shadow was basically pick-pocketing Amy, trying to get the key. He placed the grey key into the lock, turned, and opened the door wide. Amy and Shadow jumled in time to close the door. Shadow pressed his back against the door and his arms spread wide to hang onto the walls. "What if they get in?" Shadow asked, staeing at Amy who glanced around the room.

"I read that they can't open doors by themselves. We'll be safe here…" Amy recalled, staring at a bookcase. She tilted her head and called Shadow over. "Shadow, can you move this to the right so it's blocking the window?" Amy asked, putting her sparkling jade eyes at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow got up from his spot on the door and got on the left side of the book case. Easily, he pushed it to the right so it covered the window behind it. _Is covering the window a good thing? _Shadow asked himself as he steps out from in between the book cases.

Amy glanced at the huge painting in the middle of the wall. A teenage male white hedgehog with blue eyes that had tiny specks of gold in them. He wears a smile on his face as he stands between a white hedgehog with ocean blue eyes and a red hedgehog with electric yellow eyes. They all smile. Not grinning mad, but a soft smirk on there muzzles.

_"Family."_

Amy tilted her head at the painting. They look familiar. No…These three are-!

"Rose, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, noticing Amy's terrified expression. She points to the painting of Austin, her mom, and her dad. Shadow glances at them, finally getting the big idea. "These are your parents?" He questions as Amy nods, still fear upon her face. Shadow placed his ruby eyes at the pink hedgehog and darts them back and forth from her to the adults to the painting. "You are a comination of both fur and your eyes are are the equivalent when you mix blue and yellow," Shadow stated. Amy didn't say anything, but merely sat down on the white couch in the middle of the room. Ruby eyes met contact with the painting before breaking away. _I thought she was a tough girl, but even this is getting to her…_Shadow commented, staring at the pink hedgehog playing with her skirt.

He made his way to the door they entered from. Shadow reached for the doorknob and twisted. Surprisingly, it was stuck. The door was locked again from the outside! Shadow wouldn't have it. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door with his shoulder again and again. Amy took notice of the noise he was making and got up from her place on the couch. Shadow gave up on the shoulder routine and decided just to Spartan Kick the door open. Shadow stepped back before giving the door a powerful kick. Nothing…

**BANG! BANG!**

**BANG! BANG!**

"Rose, go to the back of the room!" Shadow ordered. Amy does as told and stays at the bottom right corner. Shadow puts on a fighting stance; feet slightly apart, fists balled up, head low, arms tucked in, and leather jacket protecting his black rose.

**BANG! BANG!**

**BANG! BANG!**

"…"

"…"

"…"

**BOOM!**

**_* Uneasiness_**

"SHADOW!" Amy screams when the wall behind her suddenly explodes. A Lady in Red comes through the hole in the wall and clawed off another three petals from Amy's rose. One-by-one, the petals flutter gracefully to the ground. Amy's long cut deepen, her scrape start bleeding, and there's a new medium cut near her eye. Shadow growled at tried to force the door open.

More painting ladies start flooding the room. When Shadow saw two petals being clawed off his rose, he knew it was time to go. He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to her feet when she fell. They duck under the hole and made it through. Amy nearly fainted at the sight before them. Loitering statues, manikin heads crying blood, and painting ladies…_everywhere_. Shadow's ruby red eyes catch the sight of a slightly open door that wasn't open earlier. His grip tightened on the rosette hedgehog's hand before he bolted to the door, nearly missing the painting ladies' hands for their roses and the headless statues. It took awhile, but they got there…another grey hallway with strange paintings that seem like they watch you. But Shadow will take it over painting ladies and headless statues anyday. He got into the door and closed the door behind them.

**_* Turn music off_**

When they get a far enough distance from the room they were previously in, Shadow reluctantly lets go of Amy's hand and supports his upper body on his knees. "We…sure…showed…them," Shadow stated between breaths, a light smirk on his face. He glanced up, his red eyes meeting Amy's jade ones. She weakly smiles at him. Shadow smiles back before his eyes met the ground again as he furiously gasps for air.

**THUD!**

Shadow darts his eyes up only to find Amy collapsed on the floor. He stops panting and runs over to her. Shadow kneels beside her fallen form. Her white-tipped pink rose was no longer in her headband, but beside her face. Shadow slowly picked up the rose only to find five petals barely hanging onto life. He gently picked up the rosette hedgehog beauty and cradled her in his arm. "Rose?" He asked, wondering if she could hear him.

No answer.

Shadow was definitely worried. He placed the pink rose in Amy's hands before he carried her bridal style. His red eyes glance back to the room before the hallway, a menacing glare on his face. He whips his head around, trying to find a room or so much as a vase to restore his pink companion. If he didn't, Shadow might've lost the only friend he had.

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD…Done! A nice long chapter to make up for my absence. Sorry for not updating as much! School's coming closer and I plan to do one more chapter before it officially starts. **

**Anyways, back to the character selection and endings…**

**Reba G. has nominated Sonic the Hedgehog for the role of Mary. It does make sense now that I think about it. Gary and Mary have the same rivalry over Ib the same Sonic and Shadow do (at least in Fanfiction XD) with Amy. And the love triangle plot kind of appeals to me. Not to mention, I'm sort of a Sonamy fan too. Still, I'll leave the vote of the Mary role to you guys. You need to hurry though. Mary kind of appears in the next chapter and that's when the voting ends. A few more days to vote!**

**Endings- There are two new endings for Ib that happen when Gary gets caught by the little blue doll. In the new endings, Ib gets sad that Gary's insane and thinks he won't return normal so she stays with him in the doll/bunny room. The new endings are mostly about Mary. **

**In "Welcome to The World of Guertena", Mary wants Ib to escape with her to the real world, but Ib insists on staying with Gary. Mary leaves for a second but comes back. Ib was her only friend to Mary plans to stay with her whether she wants to stay in Guertena's World or not. Mary introduces everyone (painting ladies, statues, dolls, etc.) while Ib and Gary are unconsious. Mary takes Gary's lighter and puts it in the ' H'. Gary and Ib are forever stuck in Guertena's World with Mary.**

**In "A Painting's Demise", the same thing happens except Mary leaves Ib instead of staying with her. At that point in the game, you play as Mary. You get out of Guertena's World, but not entirely out. The gallery is closed and Mary's father is trying to get her back into the painting world again. Mary refuses and weird things happen at that point. Mary tries to escape, but the screen is eventually darkened to the point the player can't see anything. Mary is alone and cries for Gary and Ib. Before she dies, she calls out for her father.**

**That's all for now! Please review and hopefully I can get a chapter up before school officially starts. Bye~!**


End file.
